


Roles Reversed

by johanirae



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: AU, Fanart, M/M, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series 3 AU where Jimmy is the seducers and Thomas the seduced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roles Reversed

**Author's Note:**

> Had some quick thoughts during drawing this that Thomas had become rather withdrawn, romantically, after the horrible events of the Duke, the dead Turkish diplomat AND Courtenay, and pretty much was resigned to living the rest of his life as a monk. In comes Jimmy Kent, footman, who is gay, wants to have some fun, and doesn't get why Thomas doesn't give in despite clearly being very interested,


End file.
